


We Could Be Heroes (Or Try At Least)

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Series: Runaways au [1]
Category: Runaways (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Magnus self harms, Rape Attempt, Runaways AU, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: When Magnus Bane, Lydia Branwell, Clary Fray, Jace Wayland, Maia Roberts, and Simon Lewis reunite on the anniversary of Magnus' sister's suicide, they discover that their parents are part of a cult, and that they themselves aren't completely human.





	1. Magnus Bane and Jace Wayland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwifteForeverAndAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/gifts), [independentalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/gifts).



> This is based off an au my bud Robbie made over on tumblr, check out him out at zongovongo. Check him out here at Lovivebe.

Magnus Bane was the glorified “goth” kid, a personality he himself didn’t want until after his older sister Camille had committed suicide, something that completely distanced his parents from him forever

Magnus cursed when he realized he was out of his signature black eyeliner: what was the point of being goth if you’re constantly out of the thing to look the part?!?

Magnus then sighed, remembering that Camille had some in her room, quietly beginning to sneak in there  
The room was pristine, almost like 

Camille was still alive and walk in at any minute.

Magnus sat down on her bed, sighing sadly.

The door flew open startling him. Asmodeus and Marisa Bane stood there, staring at their son with shock

“Magnus…what’re you doing in here?” “I-I was looking for eyeliner, I was just leaving”

In his hurry, Magnus knocked down a trophy, breaking it.

Marisa gently picked it up, a tear falling down her face

“Mom, I’ll fix it-“ “JUST GO MAGNUS” Marisa yelled,

Magnus felt his own tears coming up, running past his father.  
——————/  
Jace Wayland winced slightly has he did push ups in his room, the bruises near his ribs not exactly healed yet. Stopping, he put the ice pack back on it, breathing slowly as a way to not start the pain back up again.

He slowly put on a black t-shirt and went downstairs, sitting at the dinner table, flinching when his father’s hand went to grab an apple.

“Don’t be a pussy Jace, I didn’t kick you that hard” “You shouldn’t have kicked me at all” Jace thought to himself, that small rebel in him rising up slightly.

“You’re just a disappointment, that genius head of yours and you waste it all for football” Valentine said with disgust.

“I gotta get to school” Jace muttered, quickly getting up but Valentine grabbed his wrist with a painful grip.

“Tell anyone what happened last night and I’ll make you disappear” Valentine threatened before letting go.


	2. Lydia Branwell

Lydia Branwell wasn't completely normal. She had two loving parents that doted on her to the point of annoyance. Let Lydia felt like something was missing. Like she had yet to discover who she truly was.

After taking a selfie, Lydia looked up to see Maia Roberts with her younger foster brother Simon Lewis, leaving their car and walking towards Lydia. She braced herself for whatever but Maia walked right past her, while Simon nervously waved. Lydia waved back while noticing that Maia was staring at Jace Wayland, looking at him up and down smirking. 

'Looks like Maia still hasn't gotten over Jace' Maia met Lydia's gaze and Lydia winked, walking away. She bumped into Magnus Bane, who promptly rolled his eyes and walked away. "Looks like Bane is still a emo-fuck" Jace joked to his friends. Lydia found herself getting angry and said "His sister committed suicide, he's entitled to be 'emo' Jace"

Lydia ran off, trying to get to Magnus but instead bumped into Clary Fray. "Hey Lydia" Clary said somberly. Lydia bit back her guilt. Clary had been the most affected by the group splitting up, she lost all her best friends.

"Hey Clary, you doing okay?" "Not really" Clary admitted. "Mom and Luke are fighting again, this time I seriously thought she was gonna walk out again" Lydia bit back more guilt. Reason number two why everyone felt horrible for splitting up: Clary had abandonment issues from her mom constantly walking out on her. 

"Girls, I hate to break up this sadness but I'm late for American Lit" Lydia and Clary looked up to see Magnus standing there. "Hey Magnus are you-" "No I'm not okay" Magnus snapped, and shoved past them. 

Lydia sighed, 'I wish we were still friends'


	3. Maia Roberts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia Roberts tries to keep her crush on Jace Wayland secret, despite his highly racist friends being a constant border. (yeah short chapter: shut up)

"I find that you being a self-proclaimed social-justice-warrior and rich at the same time kinda selfdefeating Maia" Jordan Kyle, Maia's ex, said to her

"Shut up Jordan, I'll be whatever I want" "Are you a man hater now? Cause you're a feminist" "That's not what feminism is dickhead"

"That's what Tumblr turned it into" Raj, Maia's other friend said. "With Supercorp*?" Maia pressed, talking about her favorite show's least favorite ship.

"Exactly!" Raj grinned. Maia grinned back "Give me SuperSaturnValor any day" 

"Hey move it!" A jock yelled at the them, the three looking unamused. "You can walk around us" Maia deadpanned. Raj and Jordan sniggered. "Go back to Africa you bitch" Maia let a punch fly and the jock fell to the ground,

"Maia, don't hit people, you'll get in trouble!" Simon Lewis, Maia's younger foster brother, said frantically, dragging her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just because my tumblr's gone does not mean I won't drag that hellship through the mud as much as possible)


End file.
